Milagro
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Algo extraño esta pasando en el mundo ¡los hombres se están embarazando! Souichi esta aterrado, pero ante la sonrisa de Morinaga y los latidos de un pequeño corazón que eran como una resonancia de vida, imparable, floreciente, no puede mas que sentir amor.


Fanfic de koi suru boukun de Hinako Takanaga

* * *

—¡Morinaga!

—Que sucede Senpai ¿porque estas tan agitado?

—Debes saberlo ¿Cierto?

¿Las noticias son verdaderas?

—¿Noticias?

—¡Las noticias sobre América!

—Oh ¿hablas sobre las noticias médicas?

—¡Así es! ¡Los hombres se están embarazando! Tomoe está en San Francisto…

Si Tomoe me dice que esta embarazado ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡Ese maldito Kurokawa!

¡América es un lugar aterrador!

—¡Cálmate por favor Senpai! Aun es poco lo que se conoce, son muy recientes las investigaciones, al parecer, es un gen, todos los hombres embarazados lo tienen, nacen con la capacidad de gestar vida en su interior, pero solo madura si es constantemente impregnada por el semen fértil, el útero donde se forma el niño es como un capullo diminuto de flor que se va abriendo poco a poco al entrar en contacto con el semen, como si fuera un abono, cuando está maduro recibe dentro la semilla de otro hombre y empieza a formarse la vida.

El embarazo es mucho más corto, el parto sucede alrededor de la semana 28, los bebes son pequeñitos pero saludables y crecerán a un ritmo normal, el noventa por ciento de los bebes nacidos son varones, quienes nacen con el gen, el otro diez por ciento son niñas, totalmente normales, el parto se puede dar de manera natural, aunque muchos prefieren la cesaría para evitar complicaciones en el nacimiento.

Senpai al parecer esto viene ocurriendo hace mucho y lo habían ocultado, los primeros hombres embarazados tuvieron mucho miedo, parían a sus hijos ellos solos en la clandestinidad, no puedo imaginar lo asustados que estaban, pero ya no pueden ocultarlo mas, no es solo en América, está pasando alrededor del mundo y aunque la naturaleza ya le dio su bendición hay quienes con su mente y corazón cerrados se niegan a aceptarlo, en varios países si llegan a descubrir a un hombre gestando vida son condenados a morir.

—¿Senpai si Tomoe kun tuviera el gen, y si estuviera embarazado, no lo defenderías a él y a su hijo si alguien quiere hacerles daño?

—Lo apoyaría, es mi hermano menor… pero ¿porque sabes todo esto? Porque no me habías dicho nada…

Silencio, ojos que evitan la mirada, la comprensión lo golpeo con fuerza como una ola que te desestabiliza y te arrastra en la arena…

Miedo, el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que lo sientes en cada vena del cuerpo, enojo. Souichi le da un fuerte golpe que le hace sangrar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo confié en ti! ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que te vengas en mi cada vez?

—Perdóname, Senpai al principio no lo sabía, pero cuando lo supe investigue y no puede evitar llenarme de esperanza, si Senpai fuera como esos hombres y tuvieras el gen, Senpai si dentro de ti pudieras albergar un hijo de los dos y formar una familia contigo, sería un milagro, déjame soñar al menos.

Esos labios empapados de sangre forzaron una sonrisa triste, esos ojos tan sinceros, le desarman, se llevan el enojo, se llevan los motivos por los que es natural estar enojado, pero ante ese hombre con rostro de niño abandonado, pierdes, consigue de ti lo que quiere.

—Lo entiendo… ¡pero nunca más volverás a venirte dentro de mí!

—Eh! ¡No! senpai!

Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no son tan efectivas.

Pero Souichi no puede pensar con claridad mientras tiene a Morinaga tan profundo que lo siente en el corazón, se ha acostumbrado a ser llenado por dentro de líquido calor, sediento, hambriento se aprieta alrededor de la dureza de Morinaga y gime satisfecho al sentir como se derrama, se deshace en ti, y tú te deshaces en él, tan intenso, tan bueno, que lloras, que pierdes la conciencia.

Los días empiezan a volverse fríos, los abrigos disimulan muy bien el pequeño vientre, los futuros padres hacían el amor cuando sintieron un pequeño aleteo, como los más tontos del mundo creyeron que Souichi solo estaba subiendo de peso, en el año que se separaron había perdido mucho, pero ven como una pequeña manita o piecito se asomaba a saludar.

—¡Morinaga! me voy a morir, creo que tengo un parásito o un alíen…

—Senpai creo que es un bebe, nuestro hijo

Despacio, Souichi lamento sentirlo salirse, quedaba tan vacío…

Morinaga Con una sonrisa hermosa, empezó a acariciar con la nariz ese bultico que se asomaba, sintiendo tibias lágrimas, Souichi le escuchaba susurrar

—Voy a amarte tanto, a cuidarte tanto, ya te amo, ya quiero conocerte, espero que te parezcas a Senpai, él es tu padre, él es la persona más hermosa de todas. Lo amaras, te amara muchísimo.

—Mori…naga

Escuchas que tu voz está rota, que tiemblas, que el corazón parece que va a reventar

—Senpai tranquilo, respira, yo estoy contigo, todo va a estar bien, estoy tan feliz, gracias, gracias, te amo tanto.

Tranquilizantes caricias, besos que te roban el aliento, que te roban el miedo, que saben a lágrimas, que saben a gloria.

Lo envuelves con tus piernas y lo recibes dentro, y lloras de nuevo pero de dicha, te hace el amor tan suave que parece una tortura, te gusta duro, que te estremezca hasta el alma, pero él no tiene piedad, y te ama lento, tan suavecito, que es como si estuvieras a un paso de alcanzar el cielo y volar, y gimes su nombre una y otra vez, Morianga, Morinaga y suavecito te acaricia por dentro una y otra vez hasta que tu voz se vuelve ronca, en tal éxtasis que no sabes cuánto tiempo pasa, quizás la eternidad, quizás en solo un segundo explotas con tanta fuerza que te estremeces hasta la punta de los pies y vuelas, Morinaga es tus alas.

Muy temprano fueron al médico, vieron maravillados a una pequeña personita, tan pequeño que ni se notaba aun el pequeño vientre redondo, pero estaba completico, y movía enérgicamente sus piernas, parecía emocionado, revoltoso, feliz.

Los latidos de su pequeño corazón eran como una resonancia de vida, imparable, floreciente.

Como no amar ese sonido, como no amar ese pequeño ser que es fruto de los dos, de su amor, puede que sea raro, que aún no lo entiendan, pero lo aman, lo aman tanto que el corazón se expandió para albergar aún más amor, lo saben porque mientras crece, duele, respiran profundo para expandir el pecho y que les quepa en el cuerpo.

Tienen poco tiempo para prepararse para su llegada, en solo dos meses lo tendrían en sus brazos, que caótico, que dulce espera.

Yuuki Nació junto a la primera nevada, la nieve, cubrió las calles, paró el tráfico, el pequeño nació en el taxi camino al hospital, sin importarle la cesaría que estaba programada para unos días, recibido al mundo por su padre Morianaga, acunado en el regazo de su padre Souichi se aferró hambriento a su pezón, tan pequeñito, succionaba tan fuerte que se ahogaba por la dulce leche, tan lleno de vida.

Morinaga los abrazo a los dos y lloro de felicidad, tarareo una canción de cuna, los beso mucho también.

Cuando Yuuki sonreía se adueñaba de tu corazón para siempre, era un niño hermoso, con el cabello negro, pero de rasgos bellamente pulidos, se parecía a sus dos padres, él era de los dos, de su amor, crecía tan rápido como el tiempo en el calendario, que buen niño, era un orgulloso hermano mayor, amaba a su hermanita, era tan bonita como una flor, amaba a sus padres, le gustaba verlos a escondidas para contemplarlos hablar, el cómo se miraban, algún día Yuuki sueña con ser tan feliz como ellos.


End file.
